


Loria

by WriterForLife3113



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Beaches, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Creepy, Creepypasta, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Mild Language, Mystery, Other, Professional Writing, Romance, Short, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterForLife3113/pseuds/WriterForLife3113
Summary: When a young group of college kids expect an easygoing and relaxing summer- the night Max is supposed to meet up everyone and head back to their vacation beach house, they group soon start to realize what truly lurks in the dark in the city of Loria.





	Loria

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I consider myself an avid writer, and decided to display a few of my works here. I do writing commissions as well, if you are interested in such please contact me at Scott3113n@gmail.com for more information. Writing commissions include all types of writing, yes poems, and start at $1. Thank you for taking the time to read this, I appreciate your interest and support.

Max held his bags in hand, the cool leather of the handle grip putting him at ease. Having just parked his car in the drive, the chilling sea breeze and the mist of the warm water spread through the air, this summer was going to be a blast.  
Max and a few friends of his, Alyssa, Rex and Abby had decided to pool some of their savings together for a nice summer getaway. Now, Max stood in front of the endless expanse of a beach house. None of his friends had arrived yet as Max was the only one with the main key. It was an old house, therefore only having the singular worn rusted key, it felt as if it would crumble to pieces in Max’s grip, but under the shell of rust, the metal ran stable.  
His grip tightened and loosened on the key, practically pulsing with excitement to see the interior of the house, now, that his struggle with his wheeled luggage up the trek of a worn cobblestone path was complete. Max plunged his hand forward, the key twisting in lock with a creak. Pocketing the key once more, he swung the front doors open, the lavishly furnished interior of the house presented nothing more than the true atmosphere of hospitality.  
Stepping inside, the doors swayed closed behind him as if pushed by the breeze. Max was only to drop his bags off, in his first pick of a room. Then was planning to meet up with the rest of his friends at a club later that night, heading back to the house afterwards.  
It would be one awesome night to kick off a series of more to come.  
Time simply slipped out of Max’s grasp, as he walked the dark streets, phone in hand, trying to find the club. He had already parked his car in a parking garage not far away. The street lights barely lit the dim streets, the occasional car came roaring past, flicking up dirt on the road behind it. The sidewalks cracked and seemed to decay with his every step. Max’s rather expensive dress shoes making a slight clack against them occasionally.  
Nevertheless, the club had rather good reviews for being in an ‘unique’ part of town. The city was a vacation one after all, not many crimes commenced there. Eventually, Max stumbled upon the club he had been hunting for. The entrance lined with fluorescent fuchsia lights, some deep blue as well. The loud bass of some foreign song seemed to make the club sway from side to side. Max plastered one of his iconic jerky smiles on his face, that was mostly used as a gag at this point, and made his way inside.  
What somewhat dampened the grin on his face, was the odd fact there was not a bouncer in sight- No need to check ID it seemed. Max chose to ignore the fact as the club was pretty crowded, maybe this was normal. He spotted Rex at the bar, as usual, he sauntered up and jokingly gave Rex a punch in the shoulder.  
“Hey drunkie- How long you been here?”  
Rex chuckled lightly, picking up his drink from the bar taking a long sip. The dark liquid swished in the glass as he set it down once more. Max attempted at being smooth as well, mimicking Rex’s pose against the bar. Of course, Max hadn’t accounted for the fact of variety of slipped alcoholic drinks, making the wood counter extremely sticky. He quickly moved his hand away in disgust.  
“Not all that long, night is still young, Max.” Rex used a mocking tone of wisdom against him. Max joined back with a little laugh. “So where’s the double-A batteries?” The little nickname the two males often used for Abby and Alyssa. The four often broke up in pairs, but all still cared deeply for each other.  
“Hell knows how long they’ve been around, they’re shredding it out on the dance floor again. Wouldn’t be surprised if they find a new guy to entertain.”  
Rex had clearly been busy at the bar as well, the mild slur in his words heavily indicated that, combined with the collection of glasses near him. And the look of annoyance from the bar tender every time he asked for refill. Which was about three during the entirety of the conversation.  
Max sighed a bit at the immature joke, cracking a smile anyways. “I doubt it. When do you guys want to get out of here?”  
Rex laughed loudly and obnoxiously, other people at the end of the bar looking up at the display. “Screw that, I will be here all night,”  
Max interjected, “You need a ride home and you clearly can’t do so yourself. Looks like you’re leaving when I am.”  
Rex groans before nodding begrudgingly. “Alright, Mr. Smart Prick.” He digs through his pockets sliding his keys against the bar to Max.  
Max, now sporting quite the collection, with his own car keys, the house key and now Rex’s, he beams as he feels the new jingle of metal in his pocket. “The girls have anything to drink?” He questioned Rex much like an interrogator, Rex has caused some trouble in the past which Max wasn’t going to let happen tonight.  
Rex shook his head his head no. “Why don’t you chill here with me for awhile? Not much to do beside catch up a little, yeah? Unless you want to go dance with the girls.” He smirked teasingly as he spoke.  
Max took a seat at the bar beside Rex, and of course, Rex requested another refill.  
The night passed, hour by hour, as they chatted away, none of them encountering Abby and or Alyssa just yet, both cracking jokes about it. Soon it was rather late, perhaps two or three am, either way, Max was swaying on his feet from feeling drained. Unlike Rex who was swaying on his feet for other reasons.  
Max’s concern for the girls slipped out of view as he eye lids flicked closed occasionally as if he would doze off on his feet. “R-Rex- Come on let’s go-“ Max leaned on Rex for support, “The car isn’t far.”  
Rex groaned in response, good thing the club was mostly empty now. Max lead Rex out of the club and through the desolate streets. Until the massive parking garage loomed over them.  
Max’s stomach lurched forward, of course, he hadn’t the slightest idea why. Anxiety, yet there was nothing to fear- Beside Rex getting out of hand. Rex interrupted his thoughts. “I’m waiting out here, you can come and pick me up, pretty sure the girls will just meet us back at the house or whatever.”  
Max nodded, not paying much attention as he made his way inside the pitch dark parking garage entrance, unlike the lit club one. The lights that were installed the garage, flickered, allowing just enough brightness to navigate. Max steps echoed throughout the chamber. Max squinted as he struggled to read the signs of the current floor he was on. Was he in section H or J? Fuck-  
That’s when he heard it, a small hum. A hum, or perhaps a high pitched noise that was so high that it was barely audible, either way it sent pain shooting through skull. “Agh!” Max gripped at his temples, sweating bullets, shaking slightly, as he caved over. His heart hammering against his chest, to send adrenaline and blood coursing through his veins.  
Max forced his head up, to examine his surroundings, as if to assure himself he had invented the noise. But- he hadn’t. What stood on the other side of the parking garage, was a tall abnormally slender figure, long limbs without detail- Entirely black. You would think it was a far away man dressed in all black if it weren’t for its shape. It looked just like a stick figure, a tall black stick figure that feel right out of a kid’s notebook.  
But Max hadn’t any erasers on him, the figure stepped forward, it’s limbs cracking as it did. It sounded as if it were constantly breaking bones, the nondescript nubs that made up its limbs and solid black flat face sent chills up Max’s spine. On paper the concept was simple, in reality, it was horrific.  
Max groaned as he fell to the ground more with every step the figure took closer, sending more high pitched noises and pains through the air.  
The figure now stood right over Max, the two darker endless pools that made up its eyes, cut through Max like a blade. Max writhed in pain, soon finding himself unable to make a sound, as he felt his insides, press against outermost layer of his skin- His entrails now sprawled across the ground. Yet the figure was yet to lay a hand on him. Max still breathing and alive, went through the painful process now unable to move as the figure stood over him and continued its work.  
Until the last thing that kept Max alive remained. His heart being the telltale sign of survival, was the last measure to be taken from him. Max now laid dead, in puddle of his own blood, soaking his proper clothes and shoes. And as fast the figure had appeared, it was gone like a shadow during dusk.

Rex tapped his foot impatiently, what was taking Max so long? Screw it, Rex decided he would take his chances and take the subway. He knew better than to attempt to drive.  
Rex dragged himself to subway, the cold air of the night acting now as his follower. He would take it as close as he could to the house, walking the rest of the way, he figured the exercise wasn’t too horrible for him.  
The station was entirely deserted, as expected, no employees in sight at this hour, not even any night shift ones- strange. However, Rex was far too under the influence to process this, after struggling with the ticket machine for several moments, Rex finally succeeded and made his way through the turnstiles.  
The maze of the station was before him now, his vision a bit blurry, the bright glare of the signs didn’t help him. Rex wandered about aimlessly, looking far more under the influence than he really was. Squinting at maps and looking up at the platform numbers, Rex took a few wrong turns- As anyone would, and ended up in a section of the subway station that was undergoing maintenance.  
Rex wandered until he hit a dead end, a gate in place of an exit to a platform, he groaned in frustration. Slamming his fists against the metal of the gate, sending clangs echoing. The lights blared down on him seeming to enrage him worse. Rex tripped on the slippery tiles, kissing the grip of his rough soles, and fell to chest. He groaned as he swore, hearing footsteps behind him? No, they were far too light for steps. Rex turned around to face whatever teen that had practiced their ninja skills.  
Staring right back at him, the solid dark stick figure, that had killed Rex’s closest friend. “Wha- This some kind of joke-!” Rex swung a lazy punch as the figure knocked him back against the gate. “F-Fuck you-!” Rex stammered out, digging into the gate behind him.  
Rex felt himself going through the gate- But that was impossible- Rex felt himself in horrendous pain- As he was pushed through the gate entirely with a loud final scream. Rex now lay, if you could call that, in the perfectly uniformed cubes of the gate, blood drizzling where he had been forced through like a fruit against a knife.  
The stick figure being seemed to absorb all the life out of Rex, leaving behind shells of what was left. Colorless bits and pieces of him..

But whatever came of Abby and Alyssa, the infamous double-A batteries? The two had danced the night away, not spotting Rex and Max at the bar and had decided to drive back to beach house anyway, despite their lack of the master key.  
Alyssa drove the car, chatting happily with Abby, they were driving along the back roads, the headlights of the car being the only source of light for miles. However, instead of the trees and the thick, dense, evergreen forest clearing, it seemed to grow more and more powerful and immense.  
The two girls drove under the faint moonlight, glinting off of the trees and whatever slick there was on the road. A slight breeze of warmth was through the air as Abby rolled the window down, enjoying it.  
That’s when it struck however, the both of them thought a deer had hit the car- However when they slammed on the breaks, stepping out to investigate- It was a large dark mass of something, the sparse moonlight and tinted brightness of the headlights didn’t do the girls much good in investigating.  
The mass moved slightly as the girls were mostly silent until this- Letting out a high a pitched squeal and getting back into the car once more. Alyssa quickly revved the engine, desperate to leave. The black mass threw itself against the windshield, sending cracks throughout it.  
The mass’s shape now revealed as slender and similar to a human yet vastly different, matching more of a stick figure as the beast of a shadow- shook the car.  
It sent the girls into an absolute frenzy of screams and flails, thrashing against the car doors, yet unable to escape as the figure pushed the car to its side, starting to crush with ease simply by using a single glare, the car acting as it’s play thing, folding in on its self as blood and chunks of meat drained out in a liquid form.  
The screams silenced more and more as the car became the absolute size of a tin can, a low hum the figure omitted. It was seemingly satisfied with tonight’s hunt. It slipped off into the darkness, deep into the woods back to where it came, which none would ever know.  
The four friends that had started with hope and promise now, nothing remained but simple scraps here and there, of Max, nothing but the rusted key of the beach house. Of Rex, none more than several pebble sized light gray cubes. Of Alyssa and Abby, the soda size can of what was once a car. All taken and left in the deep darkness of a cool yet humid night, for sport and or need of the dark stick figure that oversaw all of Loria.


End file.
